This invention specifically relates to dental-floss generally employed for cleaning of plaque bacteria, and dislodging of debris away from: the interproximal regions of the teeth and gums; -and more particularly, it relates to those types of flossing devices embodied in band or in tape configuration, and provision of some form of dentrifice therewith.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of dental-floss materials ranging from early string like embodiments supplied upon a spool, to resinous bands adapted to a handle with bifurcated prong band holders. Accordingly, background research discovery provides some prior patent-art regarded as germane to this disclosure.
Chronologically for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,776(filed: June, 1967 to Floxite Co.) shows a xe2x80x9cdental cleaner for removal of tobacco and other stains from teethxe2x80x9d, embodied as a narrow inelastic strip of paper material having a thin wax-coating into which is imbedded abrasive particles. The abrasive is thus able to somewhat move along the surface of the strip during the tooth cleaning procedure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,249(filed: May, 1968 from Australia) shows a xe2x80x9cdevice for dislodging food-particles from between human-teethxe2x80x9d, embodied as a narrow rubber-band like strip having sinuously undulated opposed edges, which irregularities serve to exert a cleaning action when the device is stretched to fit between the teeth in a reciprocal manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,812(filed: November, 1972 to Pauldan-Indus.,Inc.) sets forth an extruded 1.5-10 mill gauge polyester-elastomer tape which is said to be post-stretched to increase it""s resilience; and, may include flavoring and agrasive-particles in the resin or applied after extruced. However, the polymer actually lacks sufficient tinsel-strength for needed durability.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,258(filed: August, 1979) shows an inelastic xe2x80x9cdental-flossxe2x80x9d having a relatively large compressible diameter in order to provide an increased surface-area, and may be comprised of from one to three twisted strands of dental-floss; in all examples the floss presenting a multitude of random fiberous-hair like extensions therefrom.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,517(filed: October, 1978) shows a xe2x80x9cdevice for cleaning teeth to prevent formation of plaquexe2x80x9d, which is a length of string like dental-floss material. It""s inventor teaches various methods of connecting the opposite-ends together, in order to provide a continuous-loop in which at least two fingers may be admitted while manually manipulating the device between one""s teeth.
In PCT/US80/01293(orig.filed: October, 1979) is shown another type of flosing loop made of a woven-fiberous polymide ribbon material which is formed into a series of chain-like interconnected loops, whereby a loop portion is drawn from a spool-dispenser having an integral cutting-blade enabling a single loop to be readily detatched from the spool-dispenser.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,849(filed: September, 1982) shows a xe2x80x9cdental physio-tapexe2x80x9d which is a 1 mm-10 mm wide polymer material having obliquely zig-zaging rows of tiny embossed protuberances upon both sides of the tape. The 1.5-3 mill-thickness tape can have antiseptic and antibiotic properties, by including within the tape""s polymer-resin such solution or plastizer additives said known to the plastic-molding art.
In U.K. Pat. No. 2,128,133(filed: October 1982) is shown an extruded dental-floss tape constituted by a so called incipiently fibrillatable (given perforations to enhance abrasion against tooth-enamel) polyolefine plastic-film such as polypropylene, which is chilled and roller-embosed for surface texture.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,600(filed: July, 1983) shows a xe2x80x9cdental flossing productxe2x80x9d, which is a multifilament flossing-thread trained about the fingers of user""s tensioning hands. The disclosure teaches means by which the opposite ends of the thread are tied together to form a continuous loop having two tails where joined; the device thus being trained about the fingers of opposite hands while being manipulated between user""s teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,741(filed: February, 1984 to Dental-Preventech Co.) shows a xe2x80x9cdevice for cleaning teeth to prevent formation of plaquexe2x80x9d, wherein is set forth various methods by which to securely join the ends of dental-floss so as to create a loop 2-4 inches in diameter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,358(filed: May, 1988) is shown a xe2x80x9cfloss employing microporous tapes sandwiching paste dentifricexe2x80x9d, which entails a manufacturing process for making a strip of porous polymer material containing a liquid dentifrice which migrates out during usage of the strip between one""s teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,643(filed: July, 1987 to Oral-B Co., ULTRA-FLOSS(copyright)) is shown an elastic xe2x80x9cChinese finger-cuff like dental-flossxe2x80x9d, wherein minute nylon-fibers are woven in an opposing helice-spiral pattern leaving a hollow-center which may be filled with a dentifrice such as mint-fluoride or a cleaning substance. The floss diameter can be controlled by the longitudinal tension applied to it, thus the floss can be constricted to more easily pass between tightly spaced teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,226(filed: November, 1987) is shown an xe2x80x9cendless article for cleaning teethxe2x80x9d, which is a loop of elastic material having a circumference of 3-9 inches, and is said preferably xc2xc-inch widexc3x97{fraction (1/32)}nd-inch(0.0938-inch) thickness guage, but can have a round cross-section of from {fraction (1/32)}nd-inch(0.0938-inch) to xe2x85x9th-inch(0.125-inch) diameter. The surface should be coated with wax or teflon, and is provided with nodules or circumferential-ribs, either of which serving to abrade away debris from the intersections of proximal areas between teeth; and is elastic as to be stretchable for easier placement between the teeth. However while inventor R.G.Wolak of this patent stated that his closest prior-art appeared to be a common rubber-band(or o-ring), and his patent probably represents the most relevant prior-art hereof, it remains that none of the materials (KEVELAR, TEFLON, GIRTEX, Nylon, Polyester, Silicon) claimed for use by Wolak exhibit the necessarily particular attributes of the special polymer material being claimed elsewhere herein by the instant inventor hereof. Moreover, because the materials identified by Wolak do not exhibit the necessary unique combination of modulas-of-elastisity and tensil-strength at the extreme thinness necessary to translate successfully through the frequently very narrow interstitial spaces generally found between abutting teeth; Wolak had thus resorted to provision of a coating of Wax or TEFLON as a way of endeavoring to attain sufficient slipperiness as to facilitate interstitial passage. Owing that the Wolak patent never redeemed itself successfully in the marketplace, it is indeed apparent that the materials involved in his invention did not perform adequately to merit dental-hygienist or public acceptance. The thinnest guage identified by Wolak""s materials is said 0.0313-inch(0.7938mm), which is over twice the thickness considered truly workable as a flossing-tape. Hence, Wolak""s disclosure was not a truly viable article from a practical standpoint, as it simply did not contemplate the characteristics of a superior polymer material, nor did it anticipate the necessary employment of Polyurethane in particular.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,615(filed: July, 1989) is shown an elastic mono-filament of circular or flat cross-section, and may have a plurality of regularly spaced-apart perforations, spaced-apart transverse-slits, spaced-apart nodules, or spaced-apart knot-like entities; but no specific polymer-material is actually identified or contemplated that would make the device function in the manner prescribed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,012(filed: June, 1994 to Gore and Assoc.,Inc.) is shown an expanded polytetrafluoroethylene(PTFE) or Teflon(copyright) material having a minimum gauge of 50-75 xcexcm (and a width of 0.5 mm-1.1 mm), which is said to be a single-layer of fibrillation material not folded upon itself like it""s PTFE predecessors; and, to exhibit a characteristic permanent thinning extrusion-action as it is pulled through tight spaces between the teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,452(filed: May, 1995) is shown a combination toothpick and reusable flossing device, being a flat (about 0.5 mm-2.25 mm gaugexc3x970.4-0.8 mm width), stiff, yet resilient elongated strip of polyester or nylon plastic material, having a textured surface for abraiding between teeth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,978(filed: January, 1990) is shown a xe2x80x9ctooth cleaning stripxe2x80x9d, which is a flat flexible member about xe2x85x9-inch widexc3x974-mills guage thickness. It is constructed of crossed-strands which form cross-ridges at the surface, the cross-ridges thus serving in frictional scrubbing engagement against the teeth.
Therefore, in full consideration of the preceding patent review, there is determined a need for an improved form of device to which these patents have been largely addressed. The instant inventor hereof believes their newly improved dental-floss device commercially referred to as FLOSS-LOOPS(trademark), currently being developed for production under auspices of the LOOPS, LLC (mfg./Mkt.Co.)exhibits certain advantages as shall be revealed in the subsequent portion of this instant disclosure.
A.) In view of the foregoing discussion about the earlier invention art, it is therefore important to make it pellucid to others interested in the art that the object of this dental-hygiene invention is the notion of employing a novel elastic dental-floss material made of strong flexible, non-tacky, non-toxic, preferably translucent polyurethane polymer resin. The invention is suitable for use by the general public, and is designed for easy manipulation even among geriatrics, as well as children sometimes lacking developed finger dexterity.
It possesses a unique lightly striated or variegated surface texture character, generally distinguished as a random pattern of pits as viewed via a magnifying-glass, but which is even viewable via normal-eye. This intrinsic surfacing characteristic is common to both side-wall surfaces of this dental-floss invention, in the floss-tape embodiment, and in it""s floss-loop configuration. The special flossing material is thus generally held taut between thumb and forefinger of both hands, while positioned vertically into the interstitial regions. The floss-material being capable of providing a desirably slight abrading action, sufficient as to effectively burnish away substances from the interstitial regions of the teeth, as well as the sulcus of the supporting gum-tissue during it""s lightly-tensioned thicker gauge modality of usage. Alternately, the user can simply exert additional tensioning effort during interstitial ingress/egress of the floss, causing the flat shaped cross-section to readily shrink under tension into an almost film-like thickness, thereby easily slipping past difficult interstitial constrictions.
B.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a special extrusion-molded (linear-strip or as a continuous-band) flexible polyurethane dental-floss article having general physical properties defined as preferably exhibitingxe2x80x94a nominally relaxed thickness-guage: 0.325 millimeters(0.0128-inch), width: {fraction (3/32)}-inch(loop) to xe2x85x9c-inch(tape), specific-gravity: 1.1-1.2, maximum-elongation: 300-400%, modulas-of-elasticity: 70 (about ⅓rd-thickness of rubber to sustain same elasticity), contains no toxic substances such as formalin, sulfer, lead, arsenis, etc., not effected by water, stable heat-resistance fromxe2x88x9235xc2x0 C. to over 80xc2x0 C., and no significant change in tenacity after expansion to 200%(3xc3x97 stretch); -plus an exceptionally high tensile-strength, enabling this special dental-floss to endure the duress of repeated insertions between teeth. Note, that while the stated dimensional characteristics of the flossing device are considered most preferable, it remains that thicknesses substantially heavier (to as thick as 0.020-inch/0.50-millimeters), and conversely, thinner can still be employed within the purview of the term xe2x80x9cnominalxe2x80x9d-thickness.
C.) Another object of this invention disclosure is to set forth a special dental-floss article made of polyurethane, which may be coated (generally sprayed or dipped as a post-molding process), or impregnated (premixed during the material""s fluid-resinous state prior to molding), with various agents effective in freshening and combating diseases of the teeth and gums. The well known and popular mint and flouride solutions are easily applied and presented to the user as dry-coatings, quickly activated by the saliva, for proximal release upon tooth surfaces. Fluoride dispensed upon the tooth enamel helps seal-up the enamel tubles, ultimately making the teeth stronger and more resistant to the acids produced by dental bacterial-plaque, food, and sweets. This new flossing material has shown to be very convenient in disbursing coated chemicals such as fluoride, or an antimicrobial such as chlorahexadine-gluonate, known in the marketplace as PERIDEX(copyright)(Colgate-Palmolive Corp.) or PERIGUARD(copyright)(Procter and Gambel Corp.); which act to destroy bacterial-cells. It is also quite useful with antibiotics such as TETRACYCLINE(copyright)(or it""s equivalent), to stop the reproduction of bacterial-cells in areas of the teeth prone to decay;xe2x80x94which are frequently shown not very effectively reached by fluoride-toothpaste or fluoride-rinses.
When using the floss-loop embodiment of the invention for dislodging and removing adherent matter which may develop into dental plaque, the preferred continuous circular embodiment hereof makes it easier to mechanically disrupt the dental bacterial plaque colonies, thereby effectively inhibiting production of acids causing dental disease. The prime cause of dental decay and gum disease (gingivitis and periodontal diseases) being dental plaque. This plaque removing device makes the manual action of the hands easier to manipulate between the teeth. It is not necessary to wrap the floss about the fingers of the opposite hands, in order to obtain a positive grip for flossing, mere grasping of the loop between forefinger and thumb of both hands to pull it taut creates a comfortable stance by which to perform the action and manipulation of the floss-loop.
This floss-loop may be employed subgingivally, that isxe2x80x94under the gumline, and if pre-coated with fluoride will effectively seal the area of the tooth not protected by sufficient enamel, but covered with the tooth structure cementum (which is even more susceptible to decay than tooth-enamel). Sealing the tooth""s cenemtum tubules with fluoride actually makes that region of the tooth more resistant to the sort of decay seen extensively among older adults (which may have exposed-roots, caused by age, toothbrush abrasion, or gum disease). The fluoride dispensed upon the root surface also helps decrease root sensitivity to hot and cold, and to acidic foods; as well as to a certain degree, destroying bacteria which causes dental disease.
The antiseptic disbursed on the tooth surface of the floss-loop or floss-tape will facilitate destroying the bacteria on the teeth. Since presently about 87% of the population over the age of thirty-five have some form of periodontal-disease, this problem is important to recognize as epidemic. Years ago, people feared one of the processes of aging was to loose one""s teeth from dreaded gum-disease, and would as a matter of course obtain a nice set of dentures. However, we now know that by destroying the bacteria, one can create a real impact upon prevention, preservation, treatment, and cure of gum-disease. Since 80% of the gum-diseased areas in the mouth are lodged between the teeth, it is imperative to floss daily. The dispersion of chemical and antibiotic therapy is proven to immobilize and even eliminate the gum-disease bacteria; and will, by virtue of the invention hereof, further treat this dreadful human epidemic.
We know today that the adverse bacterial-plaque forms upon the teeth about twice a day, and is the responsible source for the production of acids that cause dental-decay and gum-disease. Most of the areas effected by these diseases are between the teeth, which is why it is so important to use dental-floss daily. Studies show that most people do not floss, owing that it is time consuming, tedious, fustrating, often difficult to insert interstitially owing to thickness of the flossing device; and, many people are simply not proficient at the manual-dexterity technique involved in the flossing process, because they have become discouraged from lack of a suitably designed flossing device. The exceptional new dental-hygiene invention hereof, is intended to introduce an important new preventative tool for a modern society.